Rituals and Traditions of the Galuyn
The Traidisiúin Galuyn are loosely translated the rituals and traditions of the Galuyn people. Galuyns observe a variety of clan specific traditions as well as a general observance of same celebrations among their people. Traidisiúin Galuyn range from runic practices to wedding rituals and practices with their specific Gods. Timthriall na Bliana - The Cycle of the Year The Timthriall na Bliana refers to the celebratory cycle of the year, observed by most if not all Galuyn clans, though specific blessings during these Taoidí Naofa, or Holy Tides, may vary by clan the general celebration remains the same. Uasal Earraigh- Noblegarden Nobles of Spring during March-April Basic tradition among the Galuyn people states that during Uasal Earraigh the Galui people honor their Gods, specifically Faye with the first hunt of the season. Dressed in nothing but light leathers, most of their skin revealed and painted on with woad and the runes of their people the men and women divide into various groups to hunt a large stag, the great stag, who is supposedly Fayes Lover come to test the Galuyn. Usually divided in three groups the groups track and lure the stag towards the area of the hunt. Setting up certain parameters in the woods to keep the stage in an approximate area. The groups then make use their natural skills, armed with only basic weaponry and the woad to protect them, tracking and seeking out the stag to capture, kill and prepare it for the great feast of Uasal Earraigh. During the feast the group that caught the stag gets to eat first before permitting the other group to do the same. Begging goodbye of the harsh winters that may have been present the first hunt is a symbol for the arrival of a new year. Spoken of in The Saga of Faye and her Lover, after the removal of his bindings to our realm the Great Stag returns to Faye to bring life back to our world. During Uasal Earraigh the winning team gets to spar against each other, the winner of the spar is granted the stags antlers a symbol of strength and the new beginnings of the year. Legend claims that any children conceived by the winner of the antlers will go on to be great warriors of a clan, making the antlers a highly sought after prize by the individuals participating. Each tribe observes their own version of this specific ritual with differences in the Woad markings according to terrain and patron deity. Faye and her lover are further honored through poetry and hymns dedicated to them during the feast, one such hymn is The Nobles of Spring. Mhean Samhraidh- Midsummer Tides of Summer during July The most important festival of the Galuyn people is Mhean Samhraidh. Among the usual celebration which includes boasting, drinking and feasting, the various clans divide into groups that fight for 4 days. Each group representing their patron deity. The importance of this is that the winning group of the tournament match dictates all celebrations and rituals for the coming year per their patron god. We are currently observing a year of Gurnye after a year of Kryfta. The clans come together to a location chosen by the previous years winner. Woad markings are used as protection during the celebration and varies by team and patron deity. Uasal Fhomair- Harvest Festival Nobles of Autumn during September- October Uasal Fhomir mirrors the tradition that every beginning has an end, in a circle of completion and renewal. In this spirit the nobles of Autumn not only celebrate the plentiful bounty gathered through the year but also the death of ancestors and honoring the dead of the Galuyn. Since death, in Galuyn tradition is a transformation rather than an end fréimhe domhain Earthroot are chief symbols of this time of year. The fréimhe domhain is a strange plant; it has rather small, thick evergreen leaves growing out of a dense, gnarled root system that protrudes above the ground, and usually is found in rocky soil. As Raeok is the patron for this time of the year, the Galuyn see fit to honor him, other Gods as well as their ancestors through self-composed poetry, sagas, stories and song. The Galuyn will wear masks honoring their Gods in their pantheon and harvest flowers. Lanterns are hung in the trees of the woods near streams to guide the spirits of the dead during the summoning of Raeok. The summoning itself is supposed to bring forth either Raeok himself or his fox companion Galu who are then honored with the composed works of the Galuyn and are supposed to return to the realm of the spirit with the words of the living for their fallen loved ones. Depending on the cycle of the year the festival falls under, there is also a blessing to that specific god. In a year dedicated to Gurnye the rituals are held in the streams themselves. Mhean Gheimhridh- Winters Veil Tides of Winter during December Mhean Gheimhridh is a thirteen day celebration during which the Galui call upon an individual God of their pantheon every night until they made it through the cycle of their Gods. Through Aisling they attempt to be closer to their Gods and be granted audiences with the deity who is being celebrated on that particular day. Each God is honored with rituals of dance, music, and sacrifice according to their needs and call for worship. The Galuyn seek out the blessings of the Gods during Mhean Gheimhridh to prepare themselves for the coming year, not only are these blessings for themselves but also for their animals, fields and homes in general. That alone marks this festival of similar importance if not the same importance as Mhean Samhraidh. The thirteen days of Mhean Gheimhridh are generally celebrated beginning with a celebration to Hod, the spirit of Winter and Frost to welcome the cold and Yim'nir to symbolize the death of plants and growth under the sheet of ice and snow, and finally peaks with a celebration to Sayat and Galane the spirits of the sun and moon. The final day is generally dedicated to Faye who is called upon to bring back warmth and life to the earth. Bainise- Galuyn Wedding Rituals Usually the wedding ceremony will take place within the Bride's homestead or some other prominent mutual acquaintance, exceptions can be made. Within the various ceremonies of the varying clans many rituals were performed to ensure fertility and to remove any evil spirits or intentions which seems to be the same among all clans despite ritual differences. Gnarled The wedding traditions of the Gnarled generally include two swords. The sword of the groom and the sword of the bride’s father. During the ceremony, the groom offers his sword to his bride who in turn will offer him the sword of her father, symbolizing the protection transferred from the father to the groom over his new bride. Holding both swords the rings are placed atop the weapon while both swear their loyalty and fidelity for each other before the gods and their witnesses. Thorned While all Galuyn wedding rituals are connected, and call upon the gods, none do so in detail and with as much effort as those of the Thorned Clan. Easily taking a week for the wedding, the people of the Thorned Clan call upon each God individually for their blessing near and around Hirene, the world tree. The blessings are sought out by both the bride and groom individually first, then a second time together, symbolizing the coming together of two families becoming one. Wickenden As the eldest and most respected of clans, members of the Wickenden Clan will fill their halls with poetry and music following their path of nobility. Traditionally the groom and bride will write poetry or music for the other and present their piece to each other at their wedding ceremony. The bride will wear a set of ornate keys around the belt of her dress that are handed out to the poorer members of the clan, symbolizing the open and giving nature of the clan and finally that wherever the bride may have come from another clan that the members of the clan who she marries into will always find an open door and warm hearth in her own former clan. Oakenborn As a clan of artisan craftsman, the Oakenborn and their descendants carry their craftsmanship over into their matrimonial rituals as well. The bride and groom are tasked with forging their own wedding rings and creating and carving a story in both rings of their own choosing, neither story complete unless the two rings are in each other’s presence, symbolizing the wholesomeness the bride and groom have found in each other. Everflame The ritual of the Everflame Clan and their descendants is a spectacular show of their magical abilities. Bride and Groom demonstrate their talents in a pompous display of their magical art before combining their magics and offering the onlooker insight into their future by performing further pompous and daring displays. Wavewalker Those of the Wavewalker clan choose to celebrate their wedding rituals near or even in the water, surrounded by the element. Traditionally the bride is rowed up a river or lake in a festive and richly decorated boat, the groom will step into the water to retrieve his bride from the boat and be wed to her. Alternatively, he may join her on the boat and the two are wedded among the rich decorations upon the water. The boat is later offered to Gurnye for her blessing of protection and watchfulness over the newlyweds. Chillborn Because of their duplicity, members and descendants of the Chillborn generally observe their traditions only between bride and groom themselves, rarely even bringing a third person into the fold to act as a witness. To them, their gods are enough witness to their matrimony. Uirlisí Deasghnátha- The Tools of the Rituals Uirlisí Deasghnátha are the tools used during the various rituals and traditions of the Galuyn people, the tools of the rituals refer to the Runes, and a variety of smaller rituals observed during the main practice. Aisling- Lucid Dreaming Aisling is a ritual during which the Galuyn people force a dream state without being asleep. Described as being both present in their wakened state and free to move in the Dream. The Galuyn people will heighten the sensation of Aisling with the chanting, the beating of drums and addition of other instruments, often horns of the hunt. The ritual begins with the blowing of a variety of horns by groups scattered about in an area, similar to wolves howling and communicating through these howls. Once a specific number of these calls has been sent out with proper responses the gatherers of the group will hand out the Beannacht Babhla, a wooden bowl carved with runic symbols and filled with a mixture of dried berries, mushrooms, and nuts. The members of the group will take two or three portioning of this mixture and consume it with a water that has absorbed the properties of an herb the Galuyn people refer to as Aisling Scragall Dreamfoil. The combined mixture of the water and the berries known as Aisling Caora is what ultimately pushes those that consumed the water and the berries into a hallucinogenic state that permits the Galui people to speak and interact with the Gods if they are granted such an audience. During the Taoidí Naofa, the Holy Tides of the Galuyn, Aisling is used to call on the Gods and be in their presence to strengthen the coming rituals of the various tides. During Uasal Earraigh, the group responsible for pushing the Stag towards the area of the coming hunt are the ones performing Aisling generally each night until the hunt of the Nobles of Spring begin. While Mhean Samhraid, the Tide of Summer observes all tribes performing Aisling as a collective to call upon the Gods in their midst for the blessings to fight in their honors. Finally, during the thirteen nights of Mhean Gheimhridh, each night is dedicated to another God and the Aisling performed during those nights is specific to the God to be called upon for their blessings for the coming New Year. Aisling is used outside of Taoidí Naofa as well, an example of Aisling being used outside of the Tides are the people of the Gabhatine, who use Aisling for their Runae Caengal process, pushing themselves into the altered state while chanting the hidden names of their Runes over and over again until the Gods permit them insight into the building of new Runes. Runae Caengal- The Binding of Runes The key runes of the Gabhatine serve as the base for the greater magical rune sigils created. Each rune in the key set has its own meaning known and understood by the Runesinger as well as the Runesmith. Combining several into a single new rune is an ancient art performed by few knowledgeable Runesmith and is called Runae Caengal. As the name indicates it is the union of the runes into one specific symbol in order to bind the power of those runes together-- so they may work and help in specific tasks instead of having separate, singular runes. Normally, and what is most seen, is the binding of two runes only, but it is possible in some cases to even bind nine to thirteen different runes. During the Runae Caengal process the Runesmiths cut themselves off from all outside influences and retreat to an unknown location to create the new rune. Some claim that in order for the Runae Caengal to properly work the Runesmith chants the secret names of the key runes over and over again in the process of its creation forcing themselves into a trance while carving the runes. Woad- Markings of the Gods Woad is a specially prepared paint, with which the men and women of the Galuyn mark themselves for their various rituals. Woad can be used for anything from blessings of the various Gods of the Old Ways to personal blessings by the Hierophant, to healing markings done by the healers of a clan. Each mark is specifically crafted for the individual looking for a blessing, and often applied by the women of a clan. Woad is kept in a blessed wooden bowl engraved by a variety of Runes or a wooden flask with similar symbols for travel. Fíodóireacht scéalta- Story Weaving To the Galuyn it is important to keep their traditions by telling their tales and story of both their people and their Gods, since most of their texts until recently had been lost and were not able to be translated. Among the Gabhatine story weaving is Runesinging, humming runes to life into images as they tell the tales of their people. Other clans weave their stories through the elements if they have magical inclination to show visuals of their tales. Clans who do not depend on magical abilities generally just tell the tales during smaller gatherings. Bá dóiteán Tonn-siúlóir- The Drowning Rituals of the Wavewalkers The Tonn-siúlóir or Wavewalkers and their descendants have an abundance of drowning rituals they hold sacred as well as other rituals based primarily around the water. Bá-dúisigh Bá-dúisigh, the wakened drowning, is performed for major blessings and primarily observed by the Wavewalker clan and its descendants. During this ritual, the Hierophant ‘bathes’ those seeking the blessing of the whale-goddess Gurnye. For approximately thirty minutes, three days in a row, those seeking the blessing will be held under water on and off bringing the individual close to drowning. Gurnye in turn blesses such self-sacrifice with her strength and health. Bá-Saol The first ritual observed by any newborn of the Wavewalker Clan is Bá-Saol, the children born to those of this clan are birthed in proximity of a body of water or the water itself the child receives the blessing of Gurnye through a similar ritual as Bá-dúisigh, where the child is returned to the water and under the watchful guidance of the elders and family drowned. The natural instincts of the newborn aid it in holding its breath and generally the child will swim in the water with the guidance of its mother, proving to the Galuyn descendants of the Wavewalkers that the child is truly of Wavewalker blood. Tharraisce A ritual during which traitors were tied to rope which was then looped beneath the currach upon which the Galuyn sailed in the cove. The accused are then thrown overboard and pulled under the keel of the vessels, their backs dragged from side to side of the ship, cutting open their backs by the marine growth on the underside of the currachs while drowning them. Chéad Turas The Chéad Turas is the first voyage for any Wavewalker youths on their own currach, a ritual of their own coming of age, successfully navigating a currach around a cove and and to a specified location without the aid of other more experienced sailors marks their first step into adulthood for the Wavewalker men and women. Bheith Ráig ''Bheith Ráig ''is considered the drawing of the first blood, a raid upon enemy territory and the last rite to adulthood among the Wavewalker men and women. Wavewalker Galuyn enjoy raiding coastal towns and shores and make it an important part of their traditions to be involved in such. After the youths have successfully proven their expertise in navigating a currach on their own, it's time to prove their worth in combat which they do though Bheith Ráig. Triail Neart Dualach-laoch - The Strength Trials of the Gnarled The Gnarled follow a rigid warrior tradition from their upper echelons. While not all Gnarled are warriors, those who choose not to follow the path of war are known as gan mharcáil, or unmarked. The Unmarked are seen as those who have not taken the path of the Trials of Strength, which requires the Galuyn in question to chronicle a bloody history on their own body through ritual scarring. An area of the Galuyn's body will be designated for keeping, usually upon the arms or legs, and from there ritual scars are drawn upon the body after every victory in battle. This is done with a long slender knife, known as a iontráil, or entry, which will mark the area of battle. Some warriors have taken to decorating their bodies ritually through shapes or even inking over their marks in the forms of tattoos. These practices are common but not required, if nothing else, it shows a sense of individualistic creativity. Many aspiring Gnarled warriors will leave their clans to work as mercenaries afar or for other, larger, clans. These warriors will return home years later and be adorned by their clans for their work in recognition. Known as Fuil-Tarbh, or Bull Blooded, these warriors are elite groups of individuals whom have created and honed their own practices. A Fuil-tarbh is usually a master of a particular weapon, and it is not uncommon for them to take on students upon returning in order to pass down their art. It is said among the Gnarled that the technique of the Pike, the most prolific Galuyn combat style, was the result of the very first Fuil-Tarbh instructing their people. Na Foireann Mionlach - The Elite Companies For a Gnarled clansman to ascend in hierarchy among the clan, outside of individual conquest, they must also show a proficiency for leadership. A brutal warrior may be deadly on the field, but without sense to guide them, they usually fall into the rankings of the Mionlach, or the Elite, whom accompanies one who shows promise as both a warrior and a leader. Most Gnarled Godshunters lead warriors that could be seen as stronger than them, but their minds for tactics and cunning lead them to pull ahead of their would be competitors. As a result, to ascend to the rank of Godshunter among the clans, one must be both cunning and strong. Ceannaire foireann, or Company Leaders, are warriors who have shown themselves capable of leading other Mionlach into battle. Usually leading a squad of no more than five men or women, a foireann or company, will be entrusted with tasks required for the clan's survival. In battle, many companies will be deployed to take out key strategic positions or leaders. When a Ceannaire foireann falls in battle, his weapons are to be recovered by a member of his Company. When the battle is over, if the body can be recovered, it will be ritualistically enthrusted into the area of the Ceannaire foireann's death, marking their final battle. If the body cannot be recovered or the battlefield cannot be returned to, it will be enthrusted into a designated area by the clan's Hierophant, usually alongside other Ceannaire foireann. Following their death, the remaining members of the company will choose a new Ceannaire foireann, and refill the gaps in their rank. If only one Mionlach is left within the foireann, they will be left to either rebuild their foireann, or fall in rank to another one. Foireann usually take a small sigil to mark themselves among one another, as well as informal names. Some of the most decorated Mionlach will bear many sigils upon their armor, remnants of the fallen they have served with. In times of war, the Godshunter of a clan will form a Foireann Mhór, or Grand Company, made up of all Mionlach the clan can field. This elite group will protect the absolute interest of the clan, and segment off into smaller Foireanns for missions. Sagairt Cogaidh - Priests of War Priests of the Gnarled are also venerated warriors in themselves. In the Gnarled, it is seen that you are closest to your patron when in battle, be it Kol'sir or Faye, and by adorning themselves from head to toe in their markings it allows them to be at their height. As a result, most followers of the Hierophant, and themselves included, of Gnarled clans are Coimeádaí, or Keepers, warrior-priests that envoke the blessings of their patrons in battle. The Gnarled sagas claim that it was from their clan came the first Coimeádaí, and that in ancient times the Coimeádaí invoked religious fervor in those they fought with in order to allow them to work harder. While other clans have since adopted the process of Coimeádaí, the Gnarled hold a particular reverence for the art. Sagairt Cogaidh, as their hall is referred to, are Priests of War. Every battle they engage in must be treated as a ritual to them, as they mark themselves from head to toe alongside their ritual bindings for each individual fight. They are responsible for blessing the weapons of the Clan's champions, healing the wounded, and their most sacred rite is that of delite Yim'nir, or the Raven's Due. When warriors of the clan have fallen and are unable to be healed, it falls to the Sagairt Cogaidh to deliver them into the next realm. Using slender ritual blades, a longer form of the iontráil, the priest marks the warrior's chest before delving it quickly into their heart. This is meant to pierce the warrior's heart and release them into the next realm quickly. This practice is often preformed in the middle of battle as well, as the Priest must mark their face with the blood of the fallen until the battle is completed. It is seen, in this way, that the spirit of the warrior enhances the abilities of the Keeper until the fight is over, as they fight on with them from the other realm. Most Hierophants are aged warrior priests, whom have memorized rituals as fervently as their fighting styles. Timthriall Réadúil de Darach-Rugadh- Ritual Cycles of the Oakenborn The Oakenborn base many of their rituals around their work and their runes, from a young age members of this Clan are expected to bring forth craftsmanship that is beyond compare in Galuyn society. But just as other Galuyn clans, the Oakenborn and their successor clans have their own set of rituals in the cycles of their lifespan. Ainmniú- The Naming The men and women of the Oakenborn believe that once you give someone a name you are giving them a part of yourself. With high infant mortality due to the heavy working nature of this clan, the Oakenborn do not name their children until one year into their life. A child being named to the oakenborn is a day of feast and celebration. Rather than celebrating a birthday they prefer to celebrate the name day as it marks the anniversary of your first trial of strength and survival. Name day's are generally celebrated about a week after the date of birth. The Gabhatine The successor clan of the Oakenborn, the Gabhatine, had such a low birthrate due to living underground in Flame's Berth, the smog that filled their lungs, the heat, and the lack of nutrition that children were often not named until they reached approximately eight years of age. At which point the Gabhatine would begin to train their children as apprentices at the forge, as runesingers, or as preservers. Whenever children needed to be called for, the way the Gabhatine would handle it would be by calling the child by their fathers name and add either -iníon for daughters or -ghasúir for sons. If the father had perished or was unknown the child would be called by their mothers name. Orphaned children, who were often believed to die anyways were given the stand in name Yimnirníon for girls and Yimnirghasúir for boys, after Yimnir the Raven God of Death that would eventually come for them. An Chéad Mar- The First Mark ''An Chéad Mar, ''referred to as the first mark, becomes a sign of adulthood and having completed apprenticeship. The first tattoo marking for any Oakenborn generally happen around the age of sixteen and are usually the symbol of the patron God the individual has chosen. Once marked the young adult is now expected to begin their work on their own as a contributing member of the Oakenborn society. After their first marking the individual is also allowed to participate in their first Aisling ritual to commune with the Gods and be presented before their patron. For the Gabhatine the first mark is almost always a tribute to the gods Kol and Sir, the second mark or tattoo is to whichever God they believe aids them in their chosen societal role. Ag Tabhairt Salua- Giving of New Life Because of the low birthrate among the Oakenborn the women observe a multitude of rituals during their pregnancy to aid in furthering the matter until the final event, the Ag Tabhairt Salua, durring this ritual the mother is covered in Woad paint from head to toe to provide her with strength for the coming birth and do the same for the child. The father or any male willing also join in on the ritual by marking themselves in similar symbols to those of the future mother, this is done to offer their strength to her and the child. Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane